Burn
by Quinn Villiers
Summary: Kagome has a little secret and he visits her at night in her dreams. She knows that he's dangerous, but she cannot fight the desire to be with him… and have her burn her alive. Now, both of them are playing a very dangerous game that neither wants to back away from. WARNING: ADULT THEMES. Not for anyone under the age of 17.
1. Burn

_**Hey all,**_

_**It's been a while since I have written anything on the site, so I decided to adapt one of my original stories into a fanfiction featuring one of my favorite OTPs Kagome and Sesshomaru. When I reread and edited, I thought this would be a perfect story for the two of them. I may adapt more of my original stories into fanfiction, but for now, you can check out my original stories on my Figment account. Look for Denise Farron on the Figment website (link on my profile) . Thank you for the support and happy reading!**_

* * *

Call me masochistic. I stare into hell's eyes every night, knowing I should resist, but cannot. He calls himself "Oni," a suitable name for a dark, desirable creature. His aura commands attention and his soul screams for satisfaction. Silver hair reminiscent of moonlight hides honey eyes: the same eyes that make me want to sin repeatedly. I would give my soul to Akuma himself, just to spend but a moment with this man. My heart stops and time is no longer a factor as I shiver under my predator's gaze. He is the source of my masochistic ways, my only true sin, and my overwhelming addiction.

I remember when this sickness began.

_It was just another day. I carried out my routine as I always have, counting down the hours until my day ended and I knew I would be in quiet solitude once again, the one thing I looked forward to. Once home, I checked the latest idiocy in the realm of Facebook. I had a friend request. What the hell? I clicked the link. Retrospectively, I think that was my first mistake. What awaited me was everything I would have ever imagined a god to be. Of course, his amber eyes caught my attention first. Instead of bearing_his_soul to me, his eyes bore into my own, leaving me naked with my secrets fully exposed and my imagination to run wild. That level of vulnerability scared me shitless while at the same time I shivered in utter excitement._

_I couldn't look away._

_I agreed to meet him after spending weeks talking to him on Facebook. He lived in the next town, going to school for Criminology. I figured weeks of talking earned him a meeting. However, I'm no fool. I chose somewhere public. I laughed as I remembered the stupid classes they made the girls take the first semester of college—Rape Prevention 101. Who knew I would actually use it? He called my name, breaking my thoughts. As I inspected him, I found his pictures did him no justice. If I thought his eyes were seeing through me in pictures, nothing compared to the burning I felt under his gaze in person_

_Was it bad that I wanted to burn alive?_

Presently, those eyes are stripping me piece by piece as he circles me, a devilish smirk playing on his full lips. I pray my eyes do not betray me and show what he does to me. He feeds off vulnerability, cutting the strongest women down with his charm and sex appeal. He lets me know how I gained his interest by resisting his art. I remain still until his scrutiny ends and he stands directly in front of me. "My my, seems as though fate played on my side…you are absolutely delectable," his voice reminds me of a gun wrapped in fine silk with a hair trigger. I want more, but do not make a sound. To do so is dangerous.

Danger is sexy.

I sigh. Masochist with a twist of a schoolgirl infatuated with her first crush. All I can think about is that smile that tests my control, and how he teases me and I give in. But, more than anything, it's those eyes… I wonder why no one else seems to see the same swirling miasma I do in his eyes.

We meet several more times over a six-month period, chatting effortlessly and enjoying each other's company. _That's just in public_. "Oni" has another side, hence the name. Sensual words combine with more sensual movements cut and burn me as he pushes my limits. It is an addiction as dangerous Russian roulette, yet stopping is never an option.

I want him to destroy me.

Fingertips ghost my skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. "Do you enjoy our meetings?" I nod as his smoky voice reverberates in my ear. I do not trust what he may hear in my voice because of his proximity. I don't need to look to know he is smirking. A sharp twist and his lips are on mine: the intensity melts my skin as my body naturally responds. Who am I to deny him anything? Passion, lust, and—dare I say— love are there. I search deeper with my lips as he molds me into his body: devotion, want, need… I smother myself in him. He's burning me, entrapping me, _killing me_. More, more, _more_…

Then I feel it, tugging my heart. _Please! Just a little longer!_ I cling to him, but I know it is useless. I cannot fight the inevitable. He smiles anyway. _"Tomorrow."_

Fuck.

I open my eyes and groan. Reality is definitely a bitch. The new cuts and bruises on my arms, however, make me smile.

Confused?

"Oni" has become my favorite little secret, real in every way, yet mythical according to humans. He is an incubus who exists outside my dreams as well. I look forward to falling asleep to meet again in our own world. The psychic link combined with our imagination leaves our rendezvous open to endless plays created solely for us. His eyes cut me and his touch burns me, I mean that in the most literal sense. That delicious pain delights me, however, I hate when reality pulls me away from him. I smile. "Next time will be more beautiful."

I can't wait to burn.


	2. Inferno

I am such a fucking masochist.

His hands caress my skin, causing me to shiver in delight and anticipation. How I wanted those hands… _elsewhere_. He tickles my collarbone with his fingertips, and molten pleasure makes its way south as my shivers grow more violent. My heavy breaths echo off the dungeon-like walls he so _happily_ created for today's play. God knows I just want him to throw me down on that inviting bed and take me like a wanton whore; but I know he is enjoying his little game too much to rush this. He loves working me up to the point of begging, then making me scream in completion when I get what I want.

Bastard.

Scorching heat on my swelling breasts sends new waves of liquid pleasure through my veins to settle in a growing pool in my panties. He knows just what to hit and how to hit it. His hands are so much larger than mine are and cup my breasts fully. He tweaks my hardening nipples. "How perfect," he says in a low voice, as his hands slide down every curve of my body. They glide so smoothly down its contours, memorizing each part before settling on my hips in a light massage. His steady breath tickles my ear. "Too bad I am going to _destroy_ this perfect little body."

Shit. I think I just had an orgasm.

Thoughts have migrated from my brain, leaving me only to _feel_ every single sensation he is creating within me. His calm breaths in my ear only frustrate me because it seems he is not in the least bit affected by this. We're both still fully clothed and I'm already in a frenzied state. He, on the other hand, is the epitome of calm collectiveness. Why is he so calm? Does this do nothing for him at all? I expose all my thoughts and desires and he shows _nothing_! If I were not so horny, I would have the decency to pout about it. I swear I can hear my heart pounding off the walls with my breathing. He reaches around me and cups my sex through my cotton panties. "Mmm… you're drooling for me," he purrs and rubs harder. I shut my eyes as he starts to grind against my ass, and I know that I am going to cum soon. He presses against my nerve bundle and continues to grind against me. I'm hyperventilating. A hand slides under my shirt and plays with my bare breast. I bite my lip so hard I draw blood. So close. So fucking close…

Then he's gone.

My overheated body protests and a whine finds its way to my vocal cords. I collapse in a whimpering heap, damn near ready to cry because I can't find my completion. I know what he wants. I've been too quiet. He wants to _hear_ what he does to me and what I want him to do _to_ me. Foolish pride constricts my voice box. Though I need it badly, I refuse to play his game.

I'm a fucking moron, right?

My body is demanding attention. It betrays me as I get wetter and slicker as the seconds go by. It's begging to be ravished. Nothing will quell the ache except _his_ hands, _his_ body, and _his_…

_Ahem._

Dark chuckles mix with my breaths. I search frantically for him but the shadows surround him. "I know what you are thinking, sweet _Kagome_. I know just what you need… but I need some incentive. I can tell by your reactions but I am no mind reader," I can't see him but I _know_ he's wearing that fucking smirk. Despite it all, I get wetter. If he isn't inside me soon, I will spontaneously combust. Yet again, my foolish pride gets in the way and my brain starts to function again.

Let the wickedness begin.

I shakily stand and smooth out my clothes, putting on the best stoic face I could muster. I have to remember to thank him for that later: so much time studying that face made me something of a master at masking most, if not all, my emotions; however, he can still see right through me. I can at least piss him off and that alone will give me some level of pleasure.

"_Sesshomaru_," I begin. "Surely you are not implying that I _beg_ for your services. If that's the case, then you can let me go right now. I'll find someone more _willing_… someone who can do it _better_."

After that, I could only register three things:

One, there is a pain in my shoulders and back from where he slammed me into the wall.

Two, my body is paralyzed; he has captured my wrists in his large hands above my head and his own body is pressed tightly against mine.

Lastly, his eyes are crimson, staring into my own with such intensity. They hold anger, lust, and dominance.

I have never been more turned on.

His lips hover over mine, so close I can taste them. He taunts me by keeping them away. His angry breath is hot over my lips, driving me insane. Our breaths mingle in the tiny space between us, fueling the fire within us. I grow more aroused the longer this goes on. "You know better than to use my name here, _Kagome_," he snarls. "I can never be responsible for my actions once you say it," a feral grin plays on his lips and I shiver in total delight. "You know me to be… _rough_ and _unrelenting_."

I collapse on the spot. Luckily, he is still holding me up. His eyes remain crimson and he smiles wickedly. "That's what you want, isn't it my lovely little girl? You _want_ me to violate your body in the harshest way… you _want_ me to make you scream. Well little girl, there's something I want you to do for me. I want you to beg for me. I want you to cry in agony as I deny you the one thing you crave so much. Then I want you to cry my name in ecstasy as I fill you and take you like a bitch in heat. You are _my_ little slave and you will never again think of another. I will fill your mind, body, and soul, and I will have you in such a way that you will _only remember me_."

Yes, yes, Kami _yes_!

Tears of absolute pleasure and need fill my eyes and I am whimpering softly, I feel like my lungs are going to collapse from my harsh breathing. I am going to die. I love his violent promises. He doesn't know that he already fills me entirely. He is the object of my thoughts and dreams, my fantasies and my desires. I absolutely refuse to let him go. Of course, I was bluffing when I said I could find someone better. There is _no one_ better. All I wanted was to awaken the beast before me holding me up by my wrists.

Mission accomplished.

Now we shall dance in this glorious inferno.


	3. Spark (Sesshomaru's POV)

_**There are people in this world that catch your eye, with no reason whatsoever.**_

_I saw her, talking animatedly with friends. She radiated innocence, but beyond that was an air of mystery; an enigma even I wished to uncover. She wasn't as gorgeous as the women that have graced my bed. She was still young, but I knew she would grow into her beauty. I had no idea what captivated me about this human, but something pulled at me, tugging on the deepest recesses of my soul… if you could call it that._

_**Yet once they look back at you, there is lust in their eyes… a primal passion deep within them that makes it seem they have been waiting for you.**_

_I had not even realized that my eyes lingered on her longer than I wanted. I had not known until I gazed into sapphire colored eyes that exposed so many things to me. Her secrets lay bare to me and I found myself wanting to know everything she had to offer._

_**It makes your heart freeze and time stop. Goosebumps form on your skin and a chill tickles your spine.**_

_I have no idea where those feelings came from. I don't even know how long I stood there staring into those tantalizing eyes. I prided myself on being charming, sexy, and charismatic. It was my art and I would never bend to any female, yet this little girl had some strange effect on me. I needed to know who that little human was and find out what kind of spell she placed on me._

_**That unmistakable **_**urge**_** begins to pulse from deep within you, and you haven't even touched… yet.**_

_I waited until nightfall to pay her a visit. It has been a long time since I had been in the dreamscape, but I knew I could not have her any other way. I slip easily into her dreamscape, taken by surprise to see that she is not in the middle of a dream. Instead, I met a tranquil landscape, with a single sakura tree overlooking a lake._

"_Who are you?"_

_She was standing behind me, wearing a simple white gown; I could see her figure silhouetted through the material. I smiled. "Hello there, little girl."_

_She stared at me with a small frown wrinkling her forehead. "You're that guy," she whispered thoughtfully._

_My grin widened. "You remember me."_

"_It's hard to forget eyes like those."_

_I chuckled. "Well aren't we observant?"_

"_You never answered my question."_

_I bowed. "I am called 'Oni'."_

_She sat under the tree, never taking her eyes off me. "'Oni' is Japanese for 'demon', correct? So, is that it? You're a demon?" the corners of her lips twitch, curling into a half smile. "An incubus, perhaps?"_

_I laughed, loud and hard. "Guilty as charged," she said nothing and continued to stare at me. "Are you afraid?" she shook her head and looked out to the lake. I sat beside her and pulled her chin to look at me. "You will be quite a beauty in a few years. I can feel it," I looked into those blue orbs and that feeling washed over me again. I wasted no time in claiming her lips. She submitted easily, molding into my caress smoothly. As my lips distracted her, I took the opportunity to push some of my aura into her; in the real world, I had cut her arm and mixed my own blood with hers. That way, no other could have her innocence and when she was ready, I would find her._

_I pulled away. She was dazed and her breathing had picked up. I made a note to have her make that face more often. "When the time is right, I will be back for you. Until then, my little girl."_

_**Once that happens, it's a dangerous and volatile thing… even more than vampiric rage.**_

_Three years went by. I watched my little girl carefully, learning whatever I could about the delicate little creature. Soon, it was time to make my move. The first step involved the infernal social site, Facebook. I knew she checked it frequently, despite her abhorrence to it. A simple friend request was all I needed. The chats that followed were relaxed. Our "first" meeting was eventful; she had remembered me from the day our eyes had met. Three months later, I claimed her wholly. In my 900 years of existence, and thousands of women I slept with, none satisfied me as much as that woman did. I craved her, wanted her very soul. Her unique ability to manipulate her dreamscape kept the passion going. When we coupled in the real world, it was truly amazing. Her submissive nature catered to my dominance; however, she had plenty of fight within her so it would never be boring. She was such an addiction, and I could never get enough._

_**They first question out of her soft pouty lips, as they quiver with fear and excitement, won't be about her limits…**_

I look down at my woman as she breathes deeply and gasps for air. I must have made her cum at least six times. She looks so beautiful covered in a thick sheen of sweat; her cheeks burn with a heavy blush; I imagine her eyes glazed with pleasure (if she were still conscious); her dark hair fans all around her. I feel our connection completely disengage and she vanishes from my sight. "I'm not done with you yet, little girl," I chuckle.

I leave our dreamscape to prepare for the next day. "Rest well, for tomorrow brings promises of great pleasure."

_**It will be what happens when I surpass them.**_


	4. Blaze

I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut.

I groan. I never should have provoked him like that. I want to open my eyes and move, but even the thought of it causes my body to protest in pain. No way in hell was I going anywhere today. Seems like a good day to stay in bed.

"Kagome…"

Who in the hell is calling me? Can't you see I'm exhausted? I try to snuggle deeper into my bed, but I can't move my arms; I try to open my eyes, but I see blackness. Someone tied and blindfolded me! He is going to have hell to pay if I ever get out of this. I notice for the first time that there is a pressure on my lower half. I try to move against it, causing a hiss and a chuckle to erupt above me. I freeze, my mind still in a sleepy fog.

"Are you awake now?" a baritone voice says.

"Who are you?" my voice sounds calm, but inside I am shitting bricks.

He chuckles again. "Merely a predator looking at his prey."

My body begins to tremble, but I can't tell why. Am I frightened? Or… am I aroused? I swallow hard. "What do you want?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"You," he leans forward and catches the shell of my ear between his teeth. I shiver and he snickers in my ear. "I love your reactions, but I want to hear you."

Chills run up and down my spine; goosebumps prickle my skin. My mind is still hazy and growing foggier by the second. His touch feels so foreign yet familiar at the same time. Why can't I think? Why can't I break out of this?

Why am I enjoying it?

He moves from my ear, kisses my forehead, then my cheek, and licks down the column of my neck. I instinctively arch into him, a sigh escaping my lips. He sucks on my erratic pulse. "Why are you doing this?" I whimper.

He doesn't say anything as he slowly lifts my shirt and runs his fingers down my spine, causing me to arch deeper into him. I gasp and shiver. He captures my lips and takes advantage of my open mouth, entwining his tongue with mine. I instantly melt, recognizing this kiss, but my mind cannot make the connection. He pulls away and kisses under my chin. "You're under my spell. You cannot resist me."

I moan as his lips skim my chest and the tops of my breasts. He uses my arched position to his advantage, completely removing my top and pushing it up to meet my restraints. He wastes no time in removing my bra and latching onto my sensitive nipples. I scream and thrash beneath him as his mouth does wonderful things to my body. I didn't even know who this person was, but I craved everything he had to offer.

He was setting me ablaze.

He kissed down my stomach, getting closer to the place I needed him the most. He gently pulled the elastic of my sleep pants, tugging them slowly over my hips. "Tell me something, little girl. Do you belong to someone?" Do I… belong to someone? I try to force down the haze long enough to try to think of an answer. Golden eyes… silver hair… he is incredibly handsome and I remember him telling me that I am his. I lose myself in that memory until the person above me gives me a sharp nip below my navel. "Answer my question," he growls.

"Y-yes," I breathe shakily.

He pulls my pants a little lower, worshipping every inch of new skin exposed. I shiver in utter delight, falling back into my lustful haze. "What's his name?" he mutters as he kisses his way back up my body.

At first, I am confused. The fog clears slightly and I hear my own lusty voice echo his name in my mind. "S-Sesshomaru…" my voice quivers in excitement and fear.

His mouth meets mine again in a hungry, possessive kiss. As soon as his lips connect with mine, my mind enters the fog again and thoughts completely vanish. He pulls away and slides his hands down to completely remove my pants. He kisses the place where my neck and shoulders meet. "Do you want me to touch you, Kagome?" I nod slowly, scared to say anything. He sucks my neck hard. "Answer me, girl."

"Yes."

"Where do you want me to touch you?" I squeeze my thighs together and whimper. He stops kissing my neck and moves away from me. I sob when he leaves me. "Tell me now or I will not continue," his voice is harsh and strained, as if he is holding back. I spread my legs before him, letting him see all of me.

"Here," I whisper, arching my back and pushing my hips forward. "I need you right here. I can't take this anymore, please!"

I hear a soft rustle then nothing before I feel smooth skin underneath my thighs. He lifts my legs over his shoulders and I feel a moist heat on my throbbing pussy. He inhales deeply. "You are so wet for me. I am going to enjoy this feast," I barely have time to register what he says before I feel his mouth devour my weeping nether region. I scream, no longer caring to restrain myself. Shrill moans and heavy pants fill the room. I am hyperaware of everything: I can _hear_ his slurps and licks at my crotch; I can _feel_ the texture of his tongue, the roughness of his fingertips, and the pressure of his mouth. I feel myself close to the edge and he pulls away to quickly move up and kiss me. I can _taste_ my arousal still fresh on his tongue, mixed with his own natural flavor. I sob in a mixture of pleasure and frustration as he continues to tease me. He growls again and I hear another soft rustle and a metal clank. I scream when I feel something hard and warm rub against my clit and it isn't long before I explode from that feeling alone. My body convulses in the aftershocks of my orgasm and he continues to thrust against me. "Tell me you want this," his voice is raspy. He is trying to control himself, but why? He has me at his mercy. "Tell me you want me to bury my cock deep within you, make you cum uncontrollably, and throw you into the depths of oblivion. Tell me you want me as much as I want you."

I nodded furiously. "Yes! Yes, I want you! Please, bury you cock in me. Make me cum. Do as you please with my body!"

There was no more hesitation. He entered me quickly and remained there as he pulled me up to straddle him while kissing me fiercely. He hugs me close and thrusts upward. I wrap my arms around his neck as best I can with my restraints. I still cannot see anything, but God, I can feel all his hard muscles as they move against my soft curves. I feel his dick penetrate me over and over, hitting that sweet spot deep within me. "Ride me, Kagome," he commands. Soon I am bouncing against him as he holds my hips. He leans on my shoulder, whispering incoherent things. I feel gorgeous and powerful. I grind into him, trying my damnedest to make him reach that point of ecstasy. He holds me tight against his body as I impale myself.

"Do you love me?"

I slow my movements, but do not stop. What is he getting at asking me something like that? "I don't even know who you are," I answer honestly. "I know I have felt your touch before, but I cannot recall."

He chuckles. "Of course. You are still under my spell," they heavy fog in my mind fades substantially and for the first time since this all began, I can think. "Who am I, Kagome?"

I stop and try to stare at him through the blindfold. "Sesshomaru," I whisper almost dreamily.

I know he's smiling. "Do you love me, little girl?" I bite my lip feeling the tears sting my eyes. I hang my head, trying to hide my face as I nod slowly. "Say it."

I hiccup and look up. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

He pushes me back and thrusts into me so powerfully, I can't help but scream. His head is next to my ear. He's breathing erratically and whimpering. I have never heard him so unhinged. He is always in control of everything, never breaking his cool exterior. I realize for once since we met…

He is vulnerable.

I hug him as close as I can, as hard as I can, and stroke his hair. "It's okay. Please cum for me, baby."

He gasps and pounds into me a few more times before blasting his seed into me, triggering my final orgasm. He collapses on top of me, still panting and muttering. My exhaustion hits me again full force and it isn't long before I fall asleep. I never know if he unties me or removes the blindfold before I'm out, but I do hear him say something. I think I hear it wrong, but in my dreams, I hear his voice chant, "I love you."

And it sets my heart ablaze.


	5. Smolder

I'm floating.

I welcome the darkness that encompasses me. I feel such peace… a feeling I don't get to experience often. Unfortunately, reality wants to claim me, and pulls me into consciousness. When I open my eyes, I am in my bedroom. I sigh. I remember that I was having a strange, yet somewhat wonderful, dream. Sesshomaru, my boyfriend of over a year, finally said he loved me. Honestly, I find it ludicrous. Neither of us is the romantic type. In the entire year of us being together, we have never expressed anything other than intrigue and an animalistic lust that could not be quenched. Frankly, I suspect that I am not the only woman in his life. He's an incubus after all. They don't form attachments to one person. I know that he has been with countless other women before me, and I am almost certain that there would be more to follow. Anyway, I decide to squash that small, childish part of me that wishes it was true. As _interesting_ as I am, I doubt he would ever tell me _if_ he felt that way about me.

I need a shower.

I try to get up, but every nerve ending sends searing pain throughout my body. Guess I won't have that shower after all. I have to remember to not allow Sesshomaru to take me so forcefully. I try to get as comfortable as I can despite my pain and get some sleep to recuperate. I start drifting, giving myself to the abyss of my dreams. I barely remember to put up my shield to prevent _him_ from entering my dreams.

I slip easily into a dreamless slumber. I am floating again, and then quickly sink. Soothing warmth consumes my body and my pain diminishes significantly. I instantly melt and enjoy the feeling. A masculine voice cuts through the void as he hums a pleasant melody. Deft fingers work my tense muscles and wash my grimy body and hair.

I'm floating again, but this time cool softness greets me. It smells clean and refreshing; I snuggle into it. I feel those fingers smear something cool and tingly into my body. He covers my skin with the invigorating salve, working the potion into every pore of my body. When he's finished, my pain is almost completely gone. He helps me slip into a silk nightgown before settling me back down. He reaches over and serves me some fruit. "You need to eat," his velvety voice reaches my ears. I let him slide the sweet morsels in my mouth until I am full and satisfied. He sets the platter aside. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, but do you mind explaining what this is all about, Sesshomaru?"

He chuckles. "Do I always have to have an ulterior motive with you?" I fold my arms and glare at him. He raises his hands. "I know that I was quite _unforgiving_ in our last encounter and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't too… damaged."

"Well, as you can see, I'm alive, no thanks to you."

He laughs. It's such a strange sound, yet melodic. A velvety voice so reminiscent of a gun in silk. Dangerous and deadly… and all I want to do is pull the trigger. I want to be destroyed, I want to _burn_… I want him to build me back up, put me back together, and then obliterate me all over again. My body starts to warm, my eyes never leave his face. I feel that familiar tingly sensation in my lower half. I stare into that golden miasma; they swirl with mischief and something else. He grips the back of my head gently. His eyes bleed red. I feel his power as it swarms around me and engulfs me. It only serves to ignite a flame deeper within me. I'm sure he senses my arousal because a predatory grin spreads on his face. He commands me to say his name. I obey. He wants me to say it again. I oblige and he shivers in pleasure. I close my eyes and relish the power radiating from him. Goose bumps prickle my skin and the electricity makes my hairs stand.

"Kagome… _remember_."

My head hurts. Images flow through my mind in rapid succession. I'm thirteen. He's looking at me. We first meet under a sakura tree in my dreams. He visited me before. He said he would be back for me. The kiss he left me with… the instantaneous addiction… the masochistic thoughts that entered my mind as his lips joined with mine. I wanted him to own me, to _end_ me… I needed to be a part of him. I ached and yearned for him. My body gets impossibly hot. I crave something only he can give me.

Kami kill me.

"Kagome."

I blink when he calls me and I realize I was lost in my thoughts. My brain reboots, but I still feel that same overwhelming heat that claims me whenever I am around him. He came to me all those years ago, and even then, I wanted him. I had somehow forgotten, yet he came back. "Why?"

"I want no secrets. I choose you. I've spent a long time fulfilling my duty to my race, to ensure we would survive. I'm tired and I am ready to be with the one my heart truly desires. Incubi spend their lives looking for their mate, all the while living as promiscuously as possible to ensure the survival of the race. I want to know now… even knowing this, do you want to stay with me… as the mate of an incubus?"

I never answer.

_Eyes spark_

_Skin ignites_

_The flame begins_

_It burns us to the bone_

_We smother in the blaze_

_Bask in the inferno_

_We are ash_

_We smolder in the afterglow_

_And begin anew._


End file.
